Dangerous To Know
by whitecollarfan11
Summary: Jo's kept a big secret from everyone ever since her run in with possessed Sam in Deluth. Now on what could be everyone's last night on Earth, Meg who knows what Jo's secret is, spoils it. How will everyone react? Dean/Jo Sam/OC! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Wow! Here I go again! This idea just instantly came to me! I honestly love this story the most out of all of the other ones that I've written so far. I hope you like it, too! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! It means so much to me!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Jo's POV**

I heard the hell hound growl and turned to look where I heard it coming from. Not that it made a difference because I couldn't see it anyhow. Knowing that I was most likely screwed since I had already drawn the hell hounds attention, I braced myself for the pain that was about to come. But, it never did.

Instead the sound of Meg's voice filled the wet, damp air, "Stop!" Clearly it was meant for the hell hound.

Dean still on the wet ground looked up at me and looked down at him. We were both obviously confused. Why would Meg ever stop a hell hound from attacking? She did bring them here for just that, right?

All at once Sam, Dean, my mom, and turned our attentions towards Meg. All of us thankful that she had stopped the hell hound from mauling me, but at the same time we were all confused.

"Why'd you spare me?" I asked. I just had to know. By now Dean had gotten up from the ground and was standing beside me.

I wanted to know why she did it just as much as the others, but as soon as she started explaining her reasoning I instantly wished she hadn't started. I would have much rather gotten attacked by that hell hound.

She was revealing a secret that I hadn't told anyone. She was revealing a secret that I had kept to myself and had only told a few other people for the past three years. Until now.

"Normally I'd just let the hell hounds do what they set out to do, but since you have something or should I say someone that I want I need to keep you alive otherwise it would only make my job even harder. Trying to get past Rikki in order to get to, Caroline, is practically an unbeatable task to do on my own," Meg explained.

My body instantly filled with anger. "You better stay away from Caroline or else!" I threatened.

"Or else what?"

"You're forgetting who I'm friends with, Meg," I answered with a smirk, "You know, Rikki, your sister turned good. Well in you and the rest of the demons case...sister who turned bad."

"The only reason I let...am letting you live is because I will get Caroline whether you like it or not. She's one of us, Jo. She's a demon, too. And the sooner that you except that fact the sooner things will start to die down and everything for you will return to normal," Meg explained.

"Caroline is not a demon like you! She'll never be a demon like you! So what if her fucking father is one?! That doesn't mean that she'll be one, too! She'll never be one! Never!" I hissed through clenched teeth.

"You keep telling yourself that. But, one day and probably one day soon...Caroline will be ours," Meg informed me assuringly before she and all signs of the hell hounds instantly disappeared.

Anger continued to take over my body more and more. I felt the need to punch something. Where was a tree or wall or something hard when I needed it the most?

I turned and bumped into someone. I looked up and realized that it was Dean. I had completely forgotten all about him, Sam, and my mom being here.

Dean looked at me a confused and questioning look in his eyes. He wanted answers, but just didn't ask any questions.

"What were you and Meg talking about?" my mom asked from behind me. I could hear her footsteps in the puddles coming closer and closer.

"And who's Caroline?" Sam asked.

"And you're friends with a demon?!" Dean questioned.

I put a hand on my forehead a throbbing headache came out of no where from all of the questions. "I don't want to talk about it!" Something inside of me snapped. "I just can't talk about it right now!" I stormed off down the deserted road leaving everyone behind dazed and confused.

**So there it is Chapter 1! What do you think? Should I continue? Please REVIEW!! It means alot to me!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**First off, I want to start off by saying that I'm really sorry for keeping you all in the dark with this story. I've just been so busy lately that I've barely had time to get on here and post more chapters. So, I'm truly sorry. I truly hope that I didn't lose any of my faithful reviewers. If you stuck around then I would like to say thank you to you all! =-)**

**Secondly, Wow! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! =-) I never intended for so many people to like this one! lol. But, I'm glad that so many people do.**

**I'll stop rambling now and let you read! Don't forgot to PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! It means so much to me! I hope you enjoy! =-)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

After what had transpired I felt the need to call and check up on Caroline. If what Meg had said was true then I had to one, make sure that Caroline was safe and two, make sure that Rikki was informed about Meg's plan.

There was no way that I was going to allow Meg to take Caroline from me. Even it killed me I would keep Caroline on the path she was on now. The path to a normal demon free life. I never want Caroline to lead the life that I do. It isn't safe for her. Who would ever want this life for someone?

"You called?" a voice said from behind, startling me.

I spun around on my heel quickly only to come face to face with a pair of red demon eyes, "Rikki! Don't scare me like that!"

Rikki laughed and apologized, "Sorry. I didn't mean to."

"No problem. I'm just a little jumpy. Especially after I almost got mauled to death by freakin' hell hounds."

"Do what?"

I nodded my head, "Meg sent the hell hounds on me. She stopped them just in time though. But, only to inform me that she needed me alive because you're way too powerful and I'm the only one who can help her get Caroline."

"You haver got to be kidding me," Rikki said in disbelief.

"If I were kidding then I'd be dead."

"So, she's really after Caroline now, huh?" Rikki asked walking around slowly.

I nodded my head.

"I'll just have to watch Caroline more closely then. Meg won't ever get her Jo," Rikki assured me, "Not on my watch, anyways."

I smiled, "Yeah, I know. You're too powerful. Why else would you be one of her enemies?"

Rikki smirked, "Anyways, I should be getting back to Caroline. Wouldn't want Meg to get to her while I was out."

"No, that wouldn't be a good thing," I said shaking my head.

"So, are you planning on coming and seeing Caroline again anytime soon?"

I nodded my head, "I have a feeling that I'll be bringing Sam, Dean, and my mom there in the next few days or so."

Rikki raised an eyebrow, "I thought that you were keeping Caroline a secret from them?"

I scoffed, "Was."

"Was?"

"Meg spoiled it."

She chuckled, "I should of known." "Well, I should really be going now."

"Tell Caroline that I love her and I'll be home soon," I said with a smile, "Oh, and give her a hug and a kiss for me, please."

Rikki nodded, "Of course!" With that she vanished into thin air.

-------

Hours later I arrived back at Bobby's house. Everyone else was already there. They were probably all inside waiting for my return so that they could force question after question upon me.

I walked into the house and closed the door behind me, preparing myself for what was to come. I slowly walked into the room where everyone was. To my complete surprise no one asked me anything.

I sighed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, god!" I thought to myself.

Unfortunately it didn't last that long though. Once I had got settled and comfortable the questions started. UGH! Here we go again. A headache was soon to follow. I just knew it.

"Where have you been?"

"You still haven't told us...who is Caroline?"

"What the hell is this about you being friends with a demon?"

I sighed heavily. "This is going to be a long night," I thought to myself.

"We want answers, Jo!"

A really really long night.

**So there it is Chapter 2! What do you think? Should I continue? Please REVIEW!! It means alot to me!!**


End file.
